


Poison Irony

by SparkleDragons



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, I hurt taako and I'm sorry, Poisoning, and then I hurt angus emotionally and i'm sorry for that too, i promise this has a more or less happy ending, look this is very self-indulgent, mature for the violence, that's the graphic violence I sorta got dark with describing it so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleDragons/pseuds/SparkleDragons
Summary: For a moment, just a moment, Taako froze. For just a tiny, fraction of a second he dropped his aloof expression. No one saw. Magnus and Merle were talking to one of the townspeople and happened to be distracted. Before either of them had a chance to turn around Taako was back to his normal self, but just for that moment he could have sworn he recognized that half-elf. He hadn’t seen him in years but it had to have been Sazed.





	Poison Irony

**Author's Note:**

> i know i put this in the notes but I do get rather graphic with the effects of the poison from the point of view of the person being poisoned so, like, be careful?

For a moment, just a moment, Taako froze. For just a tiny, fraction of a second he dropped his aloof expression. No one saw. Magnus and Merle were talking to one of the townspeople and happened to be distracted. Before either of them had a chance to turn around Taako was back to his normal self, but just for that moment he could have sworn he recognized that half-elf. He hadn’t seen him in years but it had to have been Sazed. His hair was longer, and he looked a tad older but it was definitely him. Sazed saw him too. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments and sent a chill down Taako’s spine. What was that expression…? Shock? Fear? Disgust? Probably hatred, knowing what Taako knew now. Knowing what Sazed did.

 

“Taako are yah listening?” came Merle’s voice, snapping Taako out of his thoughts.

 

“Hmm? Oh-uh yeah. Get Agnus’s do-dad from the what’s-it, I got it,” Taako said, waving his hand dismissively.

 

“We can clear a hoard of goblins from a warehouse easy!” announced Magnus as he began strutting down the road towards the cluster of overrun storage buildings which were apparently housing something Angus’s grandpa left him in his will. Some sort of family portrait or something. Taako told himself he didn’t really care that much.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Wait up,” Merle grumbled. He’d complained all the way down from the base that he didn’t want to be doing this.

 

“Would you rather be training with the Director?” Taako had countered. That shut him up.

 

Taako hung back.

 

“I’ll… uh… I’ll catch up with you,” he said, just loud enough for Merle to hear. Magnus was already too far down the street.

 

“Wha-? Where are you doing? You were the one that wanted to go on this stupid errand,” Merle said.

 

“Taako’s got a dude he need to talk to,” Taako replied, giving Merle a little smirk.

 

“Never mind, I don’t wanna know,” Merle said. He turned to walk toward Magnus, who was standing in the middle of the road a bit further up and blocking quite a bit of foot traffic, without another word.

 

“Guy come on!” Magnus yelled over the general commotion of the marketplace. “We gotta do this quick, I’ve got training with Carey later!”

 

“I’m coming. I’m coming,” said Merle, turning away from Taako and leaving him to his own devices.

 

Taako didn’t wait till the two of them were out of sight before tracking his way back to where he say Sazed. He quickly cast an Arcane Eye over the market to try and track him down. It was easy to spot him. He was at least a head taller than a lot of the other patrons and that dumb ponytail he’d gotten since they last met was hard to miss. He watched Sazed’s path carefully as he made his way to one of the houses just inside the residential areas of town. Taako made a quick note of the rout in his head before dispelling the eye and starting down the road.

 

The crowed started to dwindle the further to the edge of the market he got and then disappeared completely. He swore he heard footsteps behind him a few times but every moment he took to turn and look he saw nobody. Eventually Taako stopped bothering to check.

 

The house wasn’t particularly shabby by any means. In fact, it was quite nice. Small, Taako noticed, but it had a sort of quaintness to it. He made his way up the stairs, making note of the dust and hoping the inside wouldn’t be quite as unkept. 

 

Taako faced the door with surprising distain. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel if he ever encountered Sazed again, knowing what the cup had told him. Before Refuge he might have ignored Sazed all together, feeling too guilty to say something. Now he just felt mad. If not for the people of Glamor Springs than at least for the ruining of his show. What kind of person just ruins someone’s life like that? Not to mention he’s only barely been able to cook since the incident. Yeah this needed to happen, he told himself. He needed to bring this fucker down a few levels.

 

Taako took a breath and knocked.

 

Sazed answered the door quickly, looking down at Taako with a blank expression that was impossible to read.

 

“Hail and well met my man,” said Taako, refusing to let it be known he was at all bothered by this situation. “Long time no see.”

 

“Taako,” Sazed said, a bit stained and face unreadable. “It has been a while hasn’t it.”

 

Taako didn’t let his expression chance from anything but his go-to smirk. Sazed couldn’t possibly know he knew. Taako refused to let on that he did.

 

“How’ve you been my dude? Life treat’n you well?”

 

“I’m a chef at one of the restaurants in town now. I guess you’re teaching payed off.” Sazed shrugged, Taako couldn’t quite tell if this was an act or not. “Why don’t you come in?”

 

Taako had to admit, he was a bit surprised by the offer, but he accepted. The inside of the house was, mercifully, much cleaner. No pictures of a family, he noted. Actually, no pictures at all.

 

“You can have a seat. I have some elderberry tea on the stove if you want some,” Sazed said, moving towards a doorway that, by the smell, Taako could only guess was the kitchen.

 

Taako’s mind lingered on the idea of elderberries from a moment before saying, “Sure, I could go for a drink.”

 

Taako plopped himself on the couch in the middle of the room and put his feet up on the coffee table. It seemed Sazed had put “Sizzle it up With Taako” behind him. Taako hoped he would bring up Glamor Springs first. He certainly wasn’t going to. That would be admitting defeat.

 

A few minutes later the sound of a whistling teapot came from the kitchen and soon after Sazed came back in with two cups and the pot on a small, copper tray. Taako watched from his lounging position as he pored the, nearly black, dark purple tea into the two cups. Sazed took one for himself and left the other on the coffee table for Taako. He sat in one of the arm chairs adjacent to the couch.

 

Taako lifted himself up to take his cup, watching as Sazed took a small sip. He was watching Taako carefully and Taako him.

 

Taako took two of the sugars from the tray to add to his tea. He never liked bitter things much. Even berry tea needed a little extra kick.

 

Sazed didn’t say anything as Taako slowly stirred his tea. He continued to only only watched and took slow, consistent sips from his own cup. Creep.

 

 _Was he really this weird back then?… Probably_ , Taako thought.

 

Taako spread himself back over the back of the couch and took a large sip of the tea. It wasn’t bad, a tad metallic if he was being honest. Probably and old pot. He could have done better.

 

“It’s alright,” he commented. “Could do with being cooked in a nicer pot, though. Bit metallic. Next time seep the bag longer.”

 

Sazed made no move to respond to Taako’s critique but he did catch his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. They sat in silence, just sipping tea, each waiting for the other to say something. Why wasn’t Sazed saying anything? Taako’s head was starting to hurt.

 

“So… Sazed,” Taako started because this was getting weird. “I think you and Taako have some stuff to talk about.”

 

“What could you possibly mean by that?” Sazed said. Fine he wasn’t giving in, Taako wouldn’t either. His mouth felt dry, stupid emotions. He took another sip of the tea.

 

“Look. You and I-“ Taako stopped short to cough. The motion sent sharp pains through his chest and gut. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth it was spattered with droplets of red.

 

The same hand went very quickly to his stomach as a bolt of hot pain shot through it. Fuck. He was such an idiot. He shouldn’t have done this. He needed to get to Merle. Now.

 

“You know, Sazed. It’s been nice, but I’m gonna be going,” Taako said, hastily getting up from the couch and grabbing the umbrastaff. “My friends will be wondering where I went.”

 

Sazed didn’t say anything, only sat and watched with a nasty smirk crueler than Taako’s had ever been. Taako hesitated for a moment and stared at him before quickly rounding towards the door.

 

He stumbled and doubled over as another spasm of pain curled it way through his stomach and up his throat. It was stronger than before and he couldn’t help but gasp. He was overcome by another fit of coughing that splattered blood on the rug lying over the entrance hall. Taako’s head felt light after he got his breath back and he had to put a hand up to the wall to steady himself. This was bad. This was really really bad.

 

Every breath stung his throat and he willed his legs to stop shaking when a foot kicked them out from under him. He dropped to the ground with a heavy thud and his skull cracked against the floor. The world around him spun. Taako had to quickly roll over onto his elbows to vomit painfully to the side. Blood was streaked thickly through the sick and his arms gave out under him. He could hear laughing as he gasped for air.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that worked,” Sazed was saying. He towered over Taako, leering at him with a smug expression. Taako could barely focus on what he was saying, only able to curl in on himself as another shot of pain raked his body.

 

“You stupid fuck,” Sazed nudged Taako with is foot, prompting a spasm of white hot agony. “You ridiculous, arrogant, self-centered— HOW did you not see that coming?!”

 

Taako gaged as his throat started to swell. His gasps for air were getting more desperate. Sazed was right. How could he have been this stupid. He knew he was a killer. He knew Sazed had poisoned tens of people just trying to get to him. His thoughts were cut short as a spasm worked its way through his body. It felt like his organs were trying to claw their way out of his chest.

 

Sazed reached to pick up the umbrastaff Taako had dropped when he collapsed. “What is this thing? Bet I could get a good price for it. Not as if you’ll be needing it after all.”

 

As soon as his grip closed around the handle it glowed red hot and he shouted in pain, letting it fall to the floor. “FUCK! Stupid thing.” He rubbed his hand as it started to blister. “Keep it. You deserve each other.”

 

Taako felt himself reaching for the staff. It pulsed with a steady warmth as his hand rested on it. He didn’t know why but it provided a moment of comfort, something quickly cut short by another stab of agony through his gut.

 

“You know, Taako? In Glamor Springs I used arsenic. I just wanted you gone. But that didn’t work did it because you’re so prideful of your own abilities you didn’t even taste the food as you cooked it.” He nudged Taako with his foot again. It barely even processed over everything else. “I’ve had time to think this time. Now it was a little brew of my own make, put lots of work into it. Should be a long, painful death for you.” Sazed chucked.

 

Taako gaged and tried to say something but it came out as a gurgle of blood. He clawed at his chest because it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt. He was gonna die here and it was all because he was too much of an idiot to look past his own fucking nose.

 

Sazed pushed Taako out of the way of the door with his foot. It left a streak of blood across the floor.

 

As he opened the door he said, “Gods, I hope you know you deserve this. All those years trying to please you, trying to make you recognize me as more than your servant, trying to get a little time in your massive spotlight. But no, you wanted it all to yourself didn’t you?” Taako’s only response was another bloody, foamy gurgle. Sazed huffed and said, “Have a fun afterlife. Fuck you.” He punctuated with a harsh slam of the door.

 

Taako barely heard it. The room around him was was swimming, and his only thoughts were on the fiery pain burning through his body. His desperate clawing at his neck and chest was getting weaker and his frantic gasps for air were fewer and further between. He heaved and convulsed on the floor of his former assistant’s home. Spots of red flashed in his vision. He was such an idiot.

 

~~~~~

 

Merle kept up with Magnus as best he could. That man was too damn fast and too damn excitable. Best as he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about Taako. That elf could take care of himself but something didn’t feel right, something in his gut. It was probably the weird street food he ate earlier but it was also better to be safe than sorry.

 

“Hey Magnus?” He said.

 

“Yea, Merle?” Magnus responded, still walking.

 

“You think we should go back and check on Taako?”

 

Magnus stopped. “Merle he’s been gone for, like, two minutes. I’m sure he’s fine.”

 

“Yeah…” Merle said. “But something just doesn’t feel right about how he wandered off. I mean he does that a lot, it’s not…not normal for him…. But he never really does that on a job. Especially when it’s a favor for that Agnus kid.”

 

“If you really think we should go track him down we can. The goblins aren’t going anywhere and the job will be quicker with him than without him I guess,” Magnus said, quickly turning around and heading back the way the two of them came.

 

Merle rushed along behind him, weaving around the legs of the other people in the street.

 

“I just saw his hat go down that street there, still think we should follow him?” Magnus said, still walking towards where he pointed.

 

“Yeah. Just to keep an eye on him I guess. I’m probably wrong about this,” Merle replied, putting on a burst of speed to catch up to his taller companion.

 

Magnus led Merle down one of the side streets, still in the marketplace area. He kept saying he could see Taako’s hat weaving through the crowd. Merle could see nothing but the crowd. Right at butt level, which was nothing new.

 

“What do you think he’s doing?” Magnus wondered aloud.

 

“Hell if I know,” grumbled Merle, starting to ever so slightly regret this decision. This meant they’d be stuck in this crowded little town for even longer.

 

The two of them trailed the elven wizard out of the shopping district and into the residential parts of town. It was quieter here, meaning they had to be extra careful to make suer Taako didn’t catch them following him. Suddenly, Magnus held out his hand, which Merle walked right into.

 

“Wait stop,” said Magnus.

 

“Not like you gave me much of a choice,” Merle mumbled just loud enough for Magnus to hear, rubbing his face with his one hand not made of wood. He’d learned after the second or third splinter that rubbing his face with the soul-wood arm was a mistake.

 

“No. Look.” Magnus pointed around the corner where Merle could see the tail of Taako’s cloak disappearing into one of the houses. A tall, broad-shouldered, half-elf man was holding the door open for him. The stranger looked around a few times before closing the door and going inside himself.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Said Merle, pointing in the general direction of the house from behind the wall of the building the two had stopped behind to hide.

 

Magnus shrugged. “Think we should wait around and find out?”

 

Merle thought about this for a moment. That guy didn’t have the look on his face of someone who was particularly happy to see an old friend. He looked a bit wary of anyone else begin on the street, actually and something told Merle it was a bad idea to leave this situation unaddressed.

 

“Yeah, probably for the best,” he decided.

 

Magnus nodded and sat down against the wall. He pulled out a small, partially carved bit of wood and started poking at it with a small knife. Merle sat down next to him, every so often taking a look at the house to make sure nothing had changed.

 

It was about half and hour or so before anything happened.

 

“You hear that?” said Magnus suddenly.

 

“What?” Merle started awake. He’d started to doze off after the first few minutes.

 

“I think I heard something from the house. Good investigation check.”

 

Just then the door opened. And the half-elf from before walked out, but no Taako. That was weird. The man stood in the door way for a moment, talking to someone inside the house, although Merle couldn’t quite make out what he was saying.

 

“What’s he saying?” Magnus said.

 

“I don’t know I’m trying to listen. Shut up,” Merle countered.

 

The two were interrupted by a quite loud and very easy to hear, “Fuck you,” from the half-elf, followed by a sharp slam of the door.

 

Before Merle knew what was happening, Magnus was out from behind the wall and walking towards the stranger.

 

“Hey man! I-uh. Was wondering if you’ve seen an elf around here? About yay high,” He said holding his hand up to a not at all accurate depiction of Taako’s height. “Name’s Taako… He’s got an umbrella with him? That ringing any bells, with you?”

 

Merle stepped out with Magnus. As he talked he noticed the other guy getting progressively more nervous and narrowed his eyes, glancing at the door to the house and back to the half-elf.

 

Merle murmured a quick spell under his breath, letting zone of truth spread out over its radius.

 

The man pursed his lips and made a small, resistant humming noise before blurting out, “H-he’s in my… he’s in my house. I-I pois…I poisoned that arrogant asshole and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Merle could tell he was fighting against the spell with every word, right up until the end, when he seemed to get more defensive.

 

Magnus charged him, not even bothering to draw his ax. His fist collided solidly with the other guy’s face, resulting with a rather satisfying cracking sound. The half-elf shouted and threw a hand up to his broken nose before swinging out with a punch of his own. He hit Magnus square in the jaw, but it didn’t seem to phase him much. Within moments they were wrestling and beating each other in the dirt road. Magnus looked furious. It wasn’t just a fun bar fight this time.

 

Merle rushed to the door as quickly as his legs could carry him. If Taako was actually poisoned in there he prayed to Pan it was still soon enough to save him. He threw the door open and was me with a rather horrible sight.

 

The always so dignified and aloof elven wizard was lying prone on the floor of the entrance hall in a mess of blood and sick. He was gasping soundlessly for breath and every few seconds his body would convulse in protest to what ever harmful substance that damn half-elf got Taako to eat. His face was quickly turning a sickly shade of blue and his eyes were unfocused, completely oblivious to the world around him.

 

Not missing a beat, Merle knelt down and first cast _Heal_ , quickly burning his highest available spell. That should fix what ever damage had been done by the poison. For one heart stopping moment nothing changed, and then Taako gagged and threw up a mess of blood and bile. He sucked in a couple of long and much needed breaths before quickly going back to gagging as the poison started to work it’s way through him a second time.

 

“Shit,” Merle cursed and he cast _Lesser Restoration_ , forcing as much divine energy as he possibly could into it. That should get rid of the poison, he thought. Then nothing changed. Taako still lay gasping on the floor and more bloody spit bubbled at the corners of his mouth. His eyes remained unfocused and then shut all together. He was just barely gasping for air, which, while better than he’d been when they’d found him, still wasn’t very good. The poison was still affecting him and it was all Merle could do to keep up with the damage it was causing with healing spells. Eventually he was going to run out.

 

Another convulsion made its way through Taako’s body as Merle stepped away for a moment to call out the open door to Magnus, who was still beating the half-elf man soundly into the dirt. “Magnus we gotta get Taako back to base. He needs stronger healing magic than I can manage and I can’t get the poison outa him. Knock that dude out and summon a sphere.”

 

Magnus looked up from his fight and nodded at Merle in response. Merle looked back to Taako, assuming Magnus knew what he was doing.

 

It was only a few seconds before Magnus came into the house. Merle could see how much Taako’s sorry state upset him and he quickly rushed into the rest of the house, looking around franticly for… something?

 

He noticed the umbra staff lying on the floor a little ways away from Taako and reached to pick it up. As soon as his hand brushed the handle, it flew out of his reach and set itself next to it’s owner, the pointed end resting on the side of his face. Merle didn’t let the moment distract him from his casting.

 

“Merle, what should I grab?” Magnus called back as he picked up Taako’s hat.

 

“If you see any food or things that Taako might have eaten, take that. The healers up top will want to know what did this to him.”

 

Magnus nodded and looked at the empty teacups and sugar out on the coffee table. He grabbed all those things and threw them into his bag. Then he ran into the kitchen, followed by the sounds of pots and plates been clacked together as he rummaged through them.

 

A loud crash outside informed him that the sphere had arrived and Magnus came back out into the entrance hall to help lift Taako up. He carried him while Merle continued to channel healing spells.

 

In the sphere Merle instructed Magnus to keep Taako on his side incase he vomited again, which he did. It was bloody and horrible but at least it meant his airways were clear. When another seizure raked Taako’s body Merle could see tears pricking Magnus’s eyes. This wasn’t supposed to be a difficult job. Why did Taako have to run off like that.

 

“Magnus,” Merle said, realizing something they’d forgotten in their panic, “can you call up the bureau. Let them know we’re coming and to have healers ready. Then call the town’s militia and tell them where they can pick up the piece of shit that did this.”

 

Magnus nodded anxiously and used his hand that wasn’t supporting Taako’s head to wipe at his eyes and nose before pulling out his stone.

 

Merle was quickly running out of slots and he willed the sphere to move faster.

 

~~~~~

 

By the time they got to the base Merle had run of out healing spells, which meant Taako had started to collapse again. Magnus could feel him shaking in his arms, every gasp for air a struggle.

 

He’d opened his eyes for a bit in the sphere at one point, but Magnus wasn’t sure how aware he was. A gurney and a team of healers were waiting right outside as the pod opened. He didn’t waist a second before depositing the elf on the med-bay bed. Gods he looked so frail in that moment.

 

One of the healers started to immediately channel spells to ward off the damage of the poison. Another came up to Magnus and merle and said, “Do either of you know what he ingested that did this?”

 

“No but Magnus gathered anything we think he might have eaten before it happened,” Merle said, not moving his worried expression away from Taako as he was wheeled towards the medical dome and out of sight.

 

Magnus nodded and pulled the stuff he’d grabbed out of his bag. He handed over the sugar cubes, the, now broken, teacups that still had some residue of the liquid on them, the teapot the probably spilled all over his bag, the plate he found, the tea bags, and the empty glass he saw on the kitchen table.

 

The healer nodded and took all the items into their own bag before hurrying after their coworkers and Taako.

 

Before anything else, the Director approached the two of them.

 

“Magnus, Merle what happened.” She didn’t waist time with pleasantries. She sounded deeply concerned.

 

“I’m-I’m not sure,” Magnus said, running a hand over his neck. “Taako wandered off so we followed him and found him like that.” He gestured in the direction Taako had been taken.

 

“The guy he’d been with said he poisoned him,” Merle said and jabbed a thumb in that direction.

 

The Director’s expression hardened. “What guy?”

 

Magnus grimaced and Merle said, “some half-elf. I’don’know who he was but we called the Snowport militia to pick him up where we left him.”

 

“I may have beat him up a bit,” Magnus said. He wasn’t going to apologize for it.

 

The Director nodded solemnly. “Maybe when Taako recovers we can learn a bit more. Do either of know-“

 

That’s when Angus appeared. The way he slammed the doors opened cut off the Director’s question. His face was stained with tears and his lip was wobbling as he ran into the hanger.

 

“I-I saw Taako being taken to the medical dome o-on my way to the library. W-what happened, Sirs. D-did I send you all into something too hard,” the little kid started crying again and it made Magnus’s heart hurt. “I’m so sorry. I-I thought you could handle it and I was wrong and it’s my fault Taako’s in trouble and and-“ he’s hiccupy sobs took over and Magnus quickly pulled him into a hug.

 

“Hey, hey,” Magnus said, running his hand over Angus’s little back. “This isn’t your fault. It happened totally separately from the job you gave us.”

 

Angus’s crying let up a little, but he was still shaking in Magnus’s arms. Now Magnus really wanted to punch that half-elf again. Too bad the guards had already taken him away.

 

“Yeah, kid. This was all on Taako wandering off without us,” Merle said. It was nice of him to help comfort Angus. Magnus knew he didn’t love the kid, or at least didn’t so it very often.

 

“Come on, Angus,” Magnus said. he didn’t bother with dumb nicknames. It wasn’t really the time. “Let’s go see if there’s anything we can do to help.”

 

Angus nodded into his shoulder after a moment of contemplation and Magnus picked him up. Maybe not the best move considering he still had some of Taako’s blood on him but it was a bit late to go back now and Agnus was clinging to his shirt so it wasn’t like he could just put him down.

 

“Magnus I don’t think going to the med-bay is a good idea. The healers need space to-“ the Director tried to interject.

 

Magnus cut her off by saying, “I’m going to see my friend Director. If the healers turn me away, fine. But I want to know if he’s going to be ok.”

 

Merle made a sound of agreement and the Director sighed. “Alright. But please don’t get in their way.”

 

Magnus nodded and started walking towards the small dome he’d been to a few too many times. All his fault, of course. Merle just got sick of healing every prank gone wrong.

 

The medical dome was strangely calm considering. It made sense Magnus supposed. It was just one person in the grand scheme of things. Not as if the base was dealing with a plague or a massive attack. Still, it felt… wrong.

 

They weren’t allowed to see Taako. They didn’t want to risk disrupting the healers. But the tiefling woman at the front desk did direct them to someone they could talk to.

 

They were sitting in an open room with the door closed. It was more private.

 

“We’re working on analyzing the poison now,” said the half-orc Cleric they’d been sent to talk to. “It was definitely cursed. A _Greater Restoration_ seemed to dispel that up so _Lesser Restoration_ could clear the toxins out. He’s stable, but we want to let his body heal itself from here on out. We aren’t sure exactly how potent the imbued magic in the poison was so we want to be as careful with spells as possible.”

 

Magnus nodded slowly. He was still holding Angus who had calmed down enough to stop crying. Some part of what the healer said seemed to upset Merle, though.

 

“ _Greater Restoration_. Duh. Pan, I’m a bad healer. Why didn’t I think of that,” Merle rubbed at his temples and let out a long sigh. “He’s gonna be ok, right?”

 

“He hasn’t regained consciousness yet and it could be a while before he does, but yes,” said the healer. “And don’t beat yourself up about it. It wasn’t our first thought either.”

 

Merle grumbled something of an acknowledgment and crossed his arms.

 

“When can we go see him, Ma’am?” Angus cut in. It was the first thing he’d said since they’d got here.

 

“In a few hours. We’re still keeping a close eye on his condition,” she said. “We’ll let you all know if anything changes.”

 

~~~~~

 

It was only an hour and a half before Merle, Magnus, and Angus were called back to the medical dome. Taako had woken up.

 

Magnus and Merle were already inside his room. They’d been closer when the three of them got the call. Angus lingered outside, wringing his hat between his hands.

 

He wasn’t sure if Taako really wanted to see him right now. Even if Magnus assured him it wasn’t his fault it was his mission Taako got poisoned on. What if he was mad? What if he blamed Angus for what happened? What if he was so hurt he couldn’t teach Angus magic anymore? What if he didn’t want to?

 

Angus’s brain spiraled with a steady stream of what-ifs before he sucked in a breath to steady himself. He was ok. It was ok. Taako was ok.

 

Angus took a moment to breath and count to ten. That always helped him calm down. Then he pushed open the door.

 

Taako was sitting up, resting against a pile of pillows. He looked shaky and pale but he was awake. Magnus and Merle were sitting in chairs pulled up to the side of the bed. They all looked over to Angus as he came in.

 

A small smile worked its way onto Taako’s droopy features. “Hey bubalah, come on over to ol’ teacher Taako.” Angus couldn’t help but notice how his breath hitched ever so slightly as he talked.

 

Angus complied and made his way over to Taako. He took his hat and put it awkwardly back on his head. It was all scrunched now.

 

Seeing Taako looking so sick and exhausted looking made Angus want to cry again. He had to rub his eyes and sniff a new times to keep himself together.

 

“Pumpkin I already told those two idiots that Taako will have no crying in this room,” Taako said, lightly poking Agnus in the forehead. He wasn’t strong enough to push his head back with the gesture like usual.

 

Merle scoffed from across the bed. “You told Magnus not to cry. I didn’t do a damn thing.”

 

“Lies and slander,” Taako retorted. “I saw you getting teary, old man.”

 

Merle grumbled an argument but let the matter drop.

 

“A-are you alright, Sir?” Angus managed to stutter out.

 

“I feel like I just got poisoned and almost died but other than that, doing a-ok.”

 

A spike of guilt shot through Angus’s mind. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, just loud enough for Taako to hear.

 

“For what?” Taako said. Angus heard him suck in a deep, shaky breath. He was a good enough detective to know Taako’s ‘i’m fine’ persona was just that, a persona. He was in pain and it was Angus’s fault.

 

“For getting you poisoned.” Angus’s voice was no more than a breath.

 

“You didn’t poison me, Agnus,” Taako said, his tone suddenly more serious. “Taako was just being an idiot and talking to someone he shouldn’t have been.”

 

“Who were you talking to?” Angus asked after a moment, his natural curiosity wining over his self-deprecation.

 

“An-,” Magnus started to say but Taako lifted a hand to cut him off. Said hand immediately flopped back on the bed. Taako didn’t have the strength to keep it held up.

 

“Sazed,” Taako said, voice dark and lacking any trace of humor typical of the elf. “My-uh. My old assistant from…” he took a breath, “from my old tv show.”

 

Magnus and Merle were giving Taako surprised looks. Angus deduced he hadn’t told them any of this yet.

 

“Why would your old assistant want to kill you?” Magnus said with the complete lack of tact typical of him.

 

Taako groaned and said, “That’s all you’re getting out of Taako today, boys. I’m tired so could you pop off somewhere else? It’s Taako’s nap time.”

 

He was already settling more heavily into the pillows keeping him upright. His eyes were closed and his ragged breathing deepened before they even had a moment to get up. Angus doubted they’d get more out of him even after he woke up again. Taako telling stuff about his life before the bureau was rare and vague but at least they had a name.

 

Angus left the room with Magnus and Merle, who both went to tell a healer he’d fallen asleep again. Angus had some investigating to do into a certain old assistant named Sazed. And Taako? Taako would recover. Angus knew he would. And Angus would do what he did best and make sure the right man went to jail.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me at: sparkledragons.tumblr.com


End file.
